choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Tristan Richards
Tristan Richards, a character in the Desire & Decorum series, is the former Duke of Karlington. He is first seen in Book 1, Chapter 4. Appearance Duke Richards is a middle-aged man with dark brown hair with some gray strands, gray eyes and fair skin. He wears a red jacket with a white shirt underneath and brown trousers. Personality Duke Richards is a highly arrogant and entitled man. He uses his title as a duke, two generations removed from royalty (he is descended from a great uncle of King George), as an excuse to act however he wants. He is used to getting his way with most women. In the past, he slept with Mr. Sinclaire's wife, Roselyn, and continues to mock Mr. Sinclaire for it in the present. He is constantly trying to claim the main character for himself, making unwanted sexual advances and remarks each time they meet and going so far as to almost sexually assault her in Chapter 11. He even taunts that he can tarnish the main character's reputation with no consequence for himself due to his nobility. In Chapter 16, he lies to your grandmother about your engagement, resulting in you being betrothed to him. He is so arrogant and greedy that he is willing to overthrow and cheat his way at everyone including the Queen herself just so that way he can rule as a tyrant to force people on his on whims to do what he asks. He is also a racist and a misogynist as he believes that women are weak and simple-minded and commoners are beneath him. For instance, if your character chooses Annabelle Parsons as her soulmate, he gets angry at how your character would choose to love a girl and marry Annabelle despite the fact that Annabelle doesn't have much. If your character chooses to love Luke Harper (later Sir Luke Harper), he would get angry at how your character is willing to lower herself to love someone lower than her. Chapters Desire & Decorum Book 1 * Chapter 3: Threading the Needle (Mentioned) * Chapter 4: Best Foot Forward * Chapter 6: An Intimate Affair * Chapter 7: Opera St. James * Chapter 8: Ill Repute * Chapter 10: On Your Marks * Chapter 11: The Clock Runs Out * Chapter 15: A Cut Above * Chapter 16: Season's End Book 2 * Chapter 1: Betrothal & Betrayal * Chapter 2: A Royal Introduction * Chapter 3: Homeward Bound * Chapter 6: A New Set of Rules * Chapter 7: Moonlit Deception * Chapter 8: Hunt Or Be Hunted * Chapter 9: Until Dawn * Chapter 10: In the Balance * Chapter 11: A New Horizon * Chapter 12: The Deep End * Chapter 13: Changing Tides * Chapter 14: Before the Bell Tolls * Chapter 15: Eye of the Storm * Chapter 16: The Final Vow Book 3 * Chapter 1: Family Matters (Mentioned) * Chapter 4: Sugar & Spice (Mentioned; Determinant) * Chapter 6: Keep Your Enemies Closer (Mentioned) * Chapter 7: London Calling (Mentioned) * Chapter 8: The Price of the Past (Determinant) * Chapter 10: By Royal Appointment (Mentioned) * Chapter 11: The Game is Afoot * Chapter 12: Tower of Terror * Chapter 13: Love and War (Mentioned) * Chapter 14: Anticipation (Mentioned) * Chapter 15: With This Ring (Mentioned) * Chapter 17: Wife or Death * Chapter 18: 1817 (Determinant) Relationships Your Character Duke Richards is infatuated with your character. He is very possessive over your character and is constantly making unwanted advances and remarks towards her. He also attempts to sexually assault her, but is stopped due to the intervention of Ernest Sinclaire. At the end of Book 1, he manipulates the Dowager Countess into believing they are engaged, which leads to her publicly announcing their "engagement" in the finale. When he finds out your character has shown evidence of his treachery, he gets upset and vows he would make the character pay. Ernest Sinclaire Duke Richards and Ernest Sinclaire have bad blood between them. Duke Richards had an affair with Sinclaire's wife, Roselyn, and enjoyed seeing Sinclaire's anger and pain when he found out. He also mocks Sinclaire's status compared to his own. He competes with Sinclaire for your character's affection. Dowager Countess Dominique Because of his title, the Dowager Countess considers the Duke a sterling option for your character to marry and repeatedly recommends that you consider him for marriage. In the finale of Book 1, the Duke uses this goodwill to manipulate Dominique into thinking your character has accepted a marriage proposal from him. This leads to Dominique announcing this "engagement" at the Duke's ball, much to the dismay and chagrin of your character. It is only until the Duke makes himself more than comfortable at Edgewater that he reveals his unsavory nature when Dominique finally sees the error of her ways. The Marlcaster Family It is revealed that Countess Henrietta and her first husband were former friends to Duke Richards, but their friendship disintegrated after Edmund's father refused to sell their land to the Duke. When Henrietta's first husband died, the Duke went to great pains to ruin the widowed Henrietta to the point where she was barely able to save enough fortune for Edmund's future. Once your character learns of the bad blood between the Countess and the Duke, she proposes an alliance with Henrietta to take him down. Roselyn Sinclaire Duke Richards had an affair with Roselyn, leading to the intense animosity between himself and her husband, Ernest. She ended up getting pregnant with the duke's baby, but he refused to have her and take care of the baby that was conceived through their affair. She died in childbirth, and when Ernest tried to give the child to the duke, the latter insulted Roselyn, calling her a "trollop" who could have been with "every man from here to High Holborn Street". Lady Ida Lady Ida was a noblewoman who the Duke had "feelings" for. He tried to get her to marry him. But, she figured out that he was no gentlemen or equal to her and refused and dumped her glass of wine on him much to the eavesdropping and glee to Countess Henrietta. Gallery Other Looks Richard Full.png|Full View Duke Richards Grey Suit.png|Grey Suit Richards Grey Suit Full View.jpg|Full view of Grey Suit Richards Prisoner Full View.jpg|Full view as Prisoner Mr. Richards Prisoner.jpg|Prisoner Outfit Miscellaneous D&D MC's Duke Richards Painting.jpg|A Portrait of Duke Richards done by MC Broadsheet.jpg|Broadsheet MissParsonsandtheDukeinaDuel.jpg|Annabelle & Duke Richards in duel during BK2, Ch.9 Mr. Sinclair Duel.png|Ernest & Duke Richards in duel during BK2, Ch.9 Mr.Harper & Duke Duel.jpg|Luke & Duke Richards in duel during Bk.2, Ch.9 Duke Richards and Prince Hamid Duel.jpg|Prince Hamid & Duke Richards in duel during Bk.2, Ch.9 D&D Edgewater and Karlington Crest.jpg|The Duke's wedding gift to MC The Duke's Golden Statuette.png|Golden Statuette D&D Duke Richards's Tusk.jpg|Tusk Duke's Private Journal.jpg|The Duke's Private Journal Ledgers and Signet Ring.jpg|Ledgers and Signet Ring D&D Signet Ring.jpg|Signet Ring D&D2LetterAboutMC.png|An entry in his journal stating why he needs to marry the MC Trivia * In Book 1, Chapter 4, Duke Richards mentioned that he was born in 1765. ** In a premium scene in Book 2, Chapter 10, his birth month and date was revealed to be February 16 from a letter he wrote to his future self on his 12th birthday. ** In Book 1, Chapter 11, you can choose to yell at him and tell him you're young enough to be his daughter. * It was revealed in a premium scene in Book 1, Chapter 12, that Duke Richards was Rupert's (Vincent's father) protege. * He has been the Duke of Karlington for at least 25 years because his father died prematurely young. * The golden idol found in his Bath townhouse resembles the Serpens idol from Endless Summer. It is said to represent what he's like: a golden idol, when in fact he's really a snake. * He shared his title with Godfrey from The Royal Romance series. * The name Tristan is of Welsh origin and means: To clatter, sad, sorrowful. ** The surname Richards is of Celtic, Welsh, and Cornish origin, which means "child of Richard". The name Richard is of German, French, and English origin, which means: Ruler, leader, powerful, strong, brave, hardy. * In Book 2, Chapter 16, he is arrested for high treason. He is also stripped of his land and titles, and his title card changes to Mr. Richards to reflect this. * He is a playable character in a premium flashback scene of Book 3, Chapter 12, should you choose to listen to his story. ** In the same scene, he is referred to as "Pathetic Criminal" in his character box during Yeoman Warder Morris' version of the story. * In Chapter 3 of Bachelorette Party, his painting makes a cameo appearance in the Abracadabra Lounge. It scares Main Character (Bachelorette Party) and the rest of the Bachelorette Crew because they think the eyes in it moved. * He appears in Book 3, Chapter 18, if you have enough Manners to see his future. He and Gideon meet again in the Tower of London. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'Desire & Decorum' Characters Category:Nobility Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Big Bads Category:Criminals Category:Parents Category:Playable Characters